


A Summer Tease

by superior_olive



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_olive/pseuds/superior_olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more pre-cap stucky smut from my 2014 days</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Tease

**Author's Note:**

> another old work, maybe i'll write something new someday

It started off as just a tease. That was it, Bucky just making an offhanded comment of how he 'at least kissed a dame' when he and Steve got a bit too heated about the result of a baseball game. It wasn't said with any malice or harmful intent, but the words seemed to have impacted Steve all the same. Bucky noticed his jaw twitch, as he went silent.

"Steve, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that," Bucky reached out a hand to his shoulder with a small smile.

Whisking his hand off, Steve huffed. "No, I get it." He began to roll up his sleeves, taking a few extra rolls to stop them from sliding down his thin arms.

Bucky let out a small laugh, turning around taking a few paces back. They were alone this Saturday evening, just two bachelors in a cheap apartment. In their living room there weren't a lot of furnishings, just a couch with a radio on the coffee table, but they got by fine. Bucky still gestured around the empty room as if he was explaining to a crowd. "Steve, I apologize, it was just a bad joke," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nope," Steve simply shook his head playfully, "You can't get out of this one, put your hands up, I never hit a guy who doesn't see it coming." He raised his skinny arms, making fists.

"Alright then, if you don't mind getting pinned," Bucky smiled, undoing the first two buttons on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. "Again." They often wrestled as kids when they had disagreements, though Bucky always made sure not to actually hurt Steve. He figured it was a way he blew off steam, and it was all good natured.

Steve just furrowed his brows as he swung his left fist, not producing a lot of force behind it. Bucky moved out of the way in a smooth movement, shooting back to his right and tackling Steve down gently, laughing boyishly.

With a gasp, Steve fell ungracefully on top of Bucky, who was already laying on his back. Before regaining his balance, Bucky flipped over, making the two spin around unnessarily about the empty room until they both became dizzy. Ending up on his back again, Bucky smirked as Steve held his arms back, his bony fingers keeping a tight grip on his wrists. He was breathing somewhat heavily, a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His face was abnormally close, almost close enough to touch, blue green eyes bleeding into Bucky's gaze. It was truly a hot summer day, Bucky feeling his own perspiration. "Gotcha," Steve muttered, biting down on his bottom lip.

Perhaps it was the lighting of how the sunshine that came through the dusty curtains made his hair look like gold, or how the lines around his eyes strained when he smiled, but Bucky couldn't believe that no one had kissed him. Steve was gorgeous, light seemed to radiate every time he turned his lips up and shut his eyes down. He was beyond funny, and had a heart that made up for it's physical strength in compassion. He was just stellar. Bucky raised his head, bumping their noses together, planting a brisk kiss on his lips. Steve's eyes went wide as he crawled off Bucky, face red.

"Buck, I, uh," he stammered, the blush going down his neck. He sat on his knees, eyes on the ground.

"Look at me Steve," Bucky stated, his body leaning back still, his legs too far apart for Steve's comfort. His eyes rose quietly to meet his stare, something lingering Bucky's that he had seen before, but never at him. Steve gulped, feeling the heat worsen, basically coming off his face in waves. Bucky's body moved slowly, his shoulders hunched as he crawled back over to Steve, his face now only inches away from his. "Did you like it?" He asked, his voice small and concerned.

Reaching to cup the side of Bucky's jaw, he felt the strong line of bone. "It's just that I," he turned his head, shaking it as he let his hands fall to his side. "We can't, it's not right, y'know what people would start saying, and," he rose his gaze to meet Bucky's with a bit of hurt in his voice. "Just because you feel bad for me, and that I'm small," he cleared his throat, the words fidgeting and working their way into his mouth, "don't think you can make me your girl."

Taken back by the last comment, Bucky sat up straight, tugging at his collar. "For god's sake Steve. I would never," he squinted his eyes as if he still couldn't understand. "Is that why you think I did that for? For fuck's sake."

Titling his body to the lift, Steve raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Then what was it for then? Practice? Jesus Christ Buck." He closed his eyes, letting his narrow frame slump. His head was pounding, he swore he could hear his own blood flow. It was Bucky, ladies man Bucky, who had just kissed him with the pinkest and softest lips he could imagine. It was unreal, and with his luck, had to be some sort of trick.

"I kissed you because I wanted to." Bucky spoke truthfully, not sure what the 'proper' response was.

"Why would you want to do that?" Steve wasn't stupid, he wasn't much of anything and Bucky was a good looking fella. He could get any dame if he really wanted to, there was no way in hell anyone would choose a sickly Steve Rogers, someone who still couldn't break a hundred pounds, over some pretty girl.

"Because I wanted to," he shrugged, giving a-matter-of-fact tone. From Steve's glare he continued, "I mean, you're a swell guy, and damn I can't get over how nobody's never done it before, with y'know." he advanced a little closer. "You have very nice lips," he muttered.

Steve was short of breath, Bucky's mouth so close to his ear, he could feel him breathing. "So you saying you like me or something?"

Bucky gave a small laugh, not moving his body's position. "Like you? Hell, I've loved you since we were kids. Wanted to kiss you since I was fourteen."

Stunned, Steve let him kiss his neck, his tongue grazing his skin roughly, lapping up the sweat and heat. An embarrassing moan escaped his mouth, feeling his motor skills return to him. His hands rose, one wrapping around Bucky's neck, the other pressed against his chest.

"Bucky, I," he felt Bucky slowly move him to the floor on his back, making his way down his collarbone with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Yes?" he rose, his body looming over Steve.

"Are we going to?" his face was turning scarlett again, with the realization that this was happening, his first time, and that it was with Bucky of all people. Since he was fourteen.

Bucky shrugged his head, though intent was heavy on his face. "If you want to," he stopped in thought for a moment, "Would this be your first..?"

Steve sighed, just giving a nod. "You know it is," he began finishing unbuttoning the rest of Bucky's shirt. "And of course I want to."

Bucky grinned into the kiss, shrugging his shoulders so Steve could pull his shirt off of him. "It's going to be good," he murmured into his ear. "I'll make sure of it." He nibbled down from the lobe to his neck, leaving a trail of bite marks.

Steve's pulse rose, Bucky's warm hands going under his shirt pushing it up. He sat up straight, letting Bucky undress him. With a deep breath, he didn't understand how Bucky could look at him like that. He was stick thin, his ribs apparent and his body ungodly narrow, like he was just a sliver of a man. Yet his face looked amazed, and he reached out to touch him. His palm appeared large on his chest, something so strong feeling something so frail. Bucky gently moved his hand to his side, brushing the curves and bones of Steve's body. They both sat in silence as he explored his chest, his sides, to his stomach and then his back. Steve could feel himself becoming aroused from the time Bucky was taking on his back, rubbing sensually at the segments of his prominent spine.

Steve placed his hands on Bucky's sides, feeling the lean muscle underneath. He had always been in shape, and always took any reason to be shirtless, but there was huge difference in seeing and touching. He felt the curve of his back, the skin quivering from his touch. He leaned forward, kissing the side of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. He heard Bucky make a muffled gasp, and his grip on his back tightened.

Bucky took Steve's chin and locked lips. He had seen Steve several times with this much or less clothing, but never with intent. He never before got to feel how his hips jutted out, or how his shoulder blades were like wings, carved and sharpened into perfection. He wanted him all, he wanted for Steve to see what he saw. That he was so much more than 'scrawny' or 'bony'. He wanted him to see the beauty, the life.

"Can I see you?" Bucky mouthed into his lips. Withdrawing slightly, to clarify to Steve's confused eyes. "All of you?" His eyes flashed up and down his body, undoing his own belt. Tossing it to the side, he slipped out of his trousers only leaving his boxers on.

With a curt nod, Steve reached down slipping off his pants, and with an excessive amount of blushing, his boxers. He glanced up, and by the tent that was on the front of Bucky's underwear, took that he at least liked what he saw. "Do you want me to.." he cleared his throat, gulping down the rest of the sentence.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private," Bucky stood up, helping Steve who still seemed dazed. Their room wasn't very big, two cots at opposite sides of the room. They pushed them together, covering it with a few blankets and pillows before Bucky laid on his side. "Lay down," he gestured with an obedient Steve complying. He moved his body to loom over him, kissing him down from his lips to his stomach. He looked up at Steve, "Will you be alright if I use my mouth?"

He nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to-" he stopped feeling Bucky's lips move down his cock, tonguing his length. He arched his back, feeling him slide his mouth up and down, though Bucky held his hips in place where he couldn't kick forward. Steve gripped the sheets, one hand tousled in Bucky's hair. He went slowly, licking his tip, teasingly so. He felt embarrassed to look down, at Bucky on him, but he swore he could feel him smiling. "Bucky for fuck's sake," he groaned his body helpless to thrust forward against Bucky's force. He started to go faster, taking more of him into his mouth, his other hand rubbing the lower part of his erected shaft. Biting his lip, Steve tried to keep himself composed, not wanting to come early. Seeming to take his tension as a challenge, Bucky sucked, engulfing him in wet heat, having his hands move in unison with his bobbing head. Steve came with a low moan, arching whatever he could. He heard a laugh after Bucky swallowed, licking any remnants of Steve off, rising to kiss him. He tasted himself on Bucky's lips, not sure what to make of it. He wanted to know what Bucky tasted like, and maybe he'd try that another time. He didn't want to ruin the evening with his less than polished love making skills. Looking over at Bucky, he saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. "How'd you like that?" he said almost cockily, nuzzling into Steve's neck.

"It was amazing," he stated simply, still breathing hard. He watched Bucky lick his lips clean. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, wanting to feel Bucky, wanting him to make him feel what he was experiencing. He gave a shrug, though Steve felt how hard he was against his thigh.

"Just touch me," he said into his shoulder.

Reaching down his boxers, Steve felt Bucky stiffen in his grip. With a few strokes, and with Bucky moaning into his neck, he released into his fist, causing Bucky to lay down to the side of him, breathing in long heavy gasps.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Bucky said when Steve took his hand out. "You drive me fucking nuts," he pressed his lips to his neck, leaving marks that would be purple in the morning. He wanted to lick every corner of his body, to learn his every curve, to hear his every moan, but they would start slow. There was now a chance of it tomorrow, or the day after, a possibility Bucky had only imagined. Steve had always been a dream, always just across the room sleeping on his cot, unreachable. And now he was curled against Bucky's body, sweaty and smiling.

"Good," Steve stated as Bucky moved to rest his head on top of his. He shifted closer, resting on his chest, not caring that it was sticky. After a moment of silence, "Bucky, do you think we can.. well do this?" He knew what sort of trouble they could get into if people found out, and didn't want people to give Bucky an even harder time about him hanging out with Steve. But he was willing to try if he was, and burying his face in his chest, he hoped that he would.

Kissing the top of his blonde head, "Hell, yeah we can." He wrapped an around him. "If you're willing to play ball, I'll always back you up."

"Always?"

"Always."

Steve's body relaxed, pushing the doubtful thoughts out of his mind. He focused on Bucky's heartbeat, letting the calming rhythm soothe him. Content, he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You drive me nuts too," he hummed into his skin. "You're eyes are addicting to sketch." His laugh sounded like sunshine to Steve.

"You'll have to show me the drawings sometime," Bucky shifted comfortably, yawning.

"I'll show you in the morning," he rose his head, giving him a peck on the lips.

Stroking his back softly, Bucky laid there, waiting for Steve's breathing to become slow and rhythmic.

"Love you, punk." he murmured.

"You too, jerk," he responded sleepily.


End file.
